Moments
by LadyAureliana
Summary: This will include short stories regarding various moments in the lives, and relationship, of Riza and Roy. This is an English version of my 'Momentos' story, and I'm writing them originally in Spanish, so this will be updated after the other. Rated 'T' for what may come. Royai.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own FMA.

 **AN:** One of my lovely readers requested that I post a translation of the story I wrote in Spanish :) This is that translation, and I'm sorry it took so long for me to get to it! Let me just say, I really appreciate the support! As I continue adding one-shots to the Spanish story, I'll post translations here. I will warn, though, that the updates for these stories won't be quite as regular as for some of my other stories. And while their length will likely increase at some point, the next few might still be rather short as I'm just getting back into writing non-academically in Spanish. Whew, that was a long note.

* * *

 **Number One**

Barely two years after she teamed up with her colonel, Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye found herself waiting in front of a firing squad in an insignificant Cretan village. While waiting she ruminated on her life, everything she had done, and the people most important to her. It was during this time she recalled the exact moment in which she fell in love with Roy Mustang. Until then she hadn't recognized her own feelings; there was always something demanding her attention. However, on seeing the muzzles of twelve rifles aimed at her, she could no longer ignore it.

Riza still had a few minutes of life remaining, so she closed her eyes and returned to another small, unimportant town. It was tranquil, and surrounded by fields of corn and plants which were generally sold in a larger town nearby after the harvest. At that time, her father was still absent, only then it was because he'd died, and the young apprentice that had shown Riza the first kindness since her mother died was preparing to leave her as well.

She enjoyed getting lost in the dreams and dark eyes of the handsome young man. And, still tied to a post in front of a firing squad, she finally realized that the two weeks she'd spent alone with him were the happiest of her youth. They were a wonderful fourteen days full of sunny afternoons that led to very early mornings of shy kisses and caresses in which they drank beer and shared their hopes and dreams.

However, you don't need two full weeks to fall in love with someone, and Riza believed that the moment in question occurred precisely two nights before Roy left. They were in the study with glasses of wine, a blazing fire, and an old gramophone that played violin music, when Roy asked her to dance. He had those deep, dark eyes of his locked on hers and he placed a hand on her waist to pull her closer.

Her heart pounded and her body warmed and in that second she decided she'd follow him always, even into hell. She did not understand that it was love that lit her features, making her forget the cruel father and the house that was more a prison before Roy arrived. There was no longer music, or tattoos that were somehow both grotesque and beautiful. There was only the man with obsidian eyes and affectionate hands on her waist.

Suddenly, a shout called her back to reality and she heard twelve soldiers prepare their rifles to rip her from the world. With her eyes now finally open, she knew she needed to escape now more than ever because, if she could not live without Roy, he would not be able to live without her either. Miraculously, a wall of flames appeared between Riza and her enemies, and she heard the protective gunshots of team Mustang.

Someone behind her untied her hands, and she heard a familiar voice. "Did you miss me, Lieutenant?"

Rather than speak, she grabbed him by the jacket and kissed him without another thought: she'd mused enough already. His arms held her and they lost themselves so thoroughly that Roy's concentration faded and the large flame disintegrated. As they escaped to the sound of gunfire, she realized that everything changed, and that made her smile.

* * *

 **AN:** Thanks for reading, I hope you like it, and have a good one! :)


End file.
